A Love Not Forgotten
by BuzzCat
Summary: It's been a year since the Final Battle and everyone is preparing for a celebration. But Hermione is remembering someone, someone long dead. But is this dead man as dead as she thinks? AU, of course. One-shot.


Hermione smiled as she brushed her hair. Ginny giggled behind her,

"You clean up nicely, Hermione." Said the redhead, nodding her head in approval. Tonight was the Survivor's Ball, a dance held to remember the Final Battle. Happiness seemed to fill the halls. Indeed, many seemed to have forgotten those who had died. Everyone seemed to have forgotten one person in particular… Hermione sighed, her grin falling away. He would have loved to see her like this, resplendent in a black dress that flowed enough to be classy but hugged enough to show off her figure. Ginny caught Hermione's change in emotion and sighed,

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" she asked. Hermione nodded and sniffled. Ginny hugged her tightly, "It's been over a year, Hermione. It's time to let go."

"If Harry had died, would you have moved on?" asked Hermione, doing her best to force back the tears that threatened to ruin her make-up. Ginny bit her lip and said nothing. She moved around a few pins in Hermione's hair and stood back.

"There. You're beautiful." Hermione turned to the mirror and gasped. The black dress had looked beautiful on the hanger, but now it was something Hermione could only have dreamt of. It hugged the right places and flowed down to the floor, barely letting her black heels poke out bottom. Her hair was pulled back and ringlets fell down to frame her face, the normally bushy mess now tamed to beautiful curls. Her make-up was minimal, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. And the final touch: A silver chain from which hung a shining green emerald. It was the only jewelry Hermione wore, adding just the right touch of color to her outfit. It had been a gift, a gift from a lover long gone.

Hermione pressed a gloved hand to it as she remembered. He had given it to her to deflect minor jinxes, but instead it served as her only reminder of her lost love. Ginny was the only one who knew of her lover. Indeed, she was the one who had served as a look-out for any meetings, the one who had passed notes between the two to avoid suspicion. And now only Ginny knew the significance of that necklace.

The tower clock bonged seven, bringing Hermione back to reality. She turned to Ginny, who seemed to glow in her golden gown. Hermione put on her bravest smile and said,

"Let's go." The two turned and exited the dorm.

As they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't help but scan for a man she knew wouldn't be there. No gorgeous black suit greeted her, no tiny black buttons that begged to be undone. Instead, Harry would be escorting both Hermione and Ginny, though Hermione knew he would mostly be keeping his eye on Ginny and her beautiful gown. Harry greeted them at the bottom of the stairs, kissing Ginny's hand and hugging Hermione like a sister. They entered the Great Hall.

The tables had been pushed to the sides like at the Yule Ball, only this time the ceiling reflected the sunlight and warmth from outside. The whole room had been done up to look like a wondrous summer setting instead of the ice castle it had been before. Hermione grinned as she admired the general splendor of the room. And yet, someone should have been here to share it with her… _No time to think on that, Hermione,_ she scolded herself. She shoved his memory away and forced on her happiest smile. As soon as they set foot in the hall, Hermione moved to a small table to alleviate any guilt Harry might have felt at ditching her for Ginny. Neville, Ron, and Harry, all of whom had come with their own dates, took her out for a spin to the music. Hermione appreciated the gesture immensely, but each time she wished it were a different man in her arms.

The night wore on, the sunlight soon fading to a beautiful dusk lit by fireflies and dim candles. And as the night got darker, the music got slower. The younger students soon left either to go to sleep or cavort in dark corners. Other more established couples remained, swaying in their spots and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Hermione stayed, soaking up the happiness of the room and hoping it would help fend off some of her own despair. The clock struck ten…eleven. Midnight soon came and many a couple looked deep into each other's eyes and exchanged love that was poorly summed up in a kiss. And Hermione had no one. Not that she would begrudge anyone their happiness in this moment, but still, it would have been nice to have the one man she wanted…

The doors slammed open, revealing a dark figure. Tattered black clothes hung from his lean form, matted black hair obscuring his face. Hermione stared. _It wasn't…_ The man growled one word,

"Hermione…" Hermione stood as if in a dream.

_"Severus…"_ The man's head snapped up at her whisper. Dark eyes met hers, and Hermione knew it was him. She flew to him, hugging him tightly. He held her just as tightly, kissing whatever inch of face he could reach. Guests stared, unable to believe what they were witnessing.

"But you…you were dead! I saw you!" Ron shouted. Severus ignored him. He and Hermione were no longer passionately kissing, but instead just holding each other. She clutched at his ratted robes, happy tears flowing from her eyes. Severus held her to his chest, his nose buried in her peppermint-scented curls.

"How…?" whispered Hermione.

"An antivenin I'd been taking for years. It took time, but I Apparated to my home and recovered. Hermione, I don't expect that you've waited for me, but—" Hermione cut him off with a light thump on the head,

"Of course I waited, you foolish man. I've waited this whole year for you."

"A year? It's been a year?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes. There was a pause, then Hermione nodded.

"A year to the day. And as it happens, you just managed to crash a rather boring party." She said, sparkle shining in her eyes. Severus looked up and seemed to notice the guests for the first time.

"Ah. Best leave them to their romantic nonsense." He said. Hermione grinned,

"Quite." She turned to the rest of the room, "Happy anniversary to you all!" she shouted. All but one stared in silence.

"Have fun!" laughed Ginny from the back. Hermione turned to Severus, her eyes taking on a darker, more lustful look.

"Oh, I intend to." She whispered. And for the first time in over a year, Severus smiled. He put an arm around her shoulders and she put an arm around his waist. The two left, disappearing into the dark summer night and laughing as they went.


End file.
